Vampire Cats
by bkcgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco get turned into cats and then into vampire.  Slash hp/dm oneshot


_**Hey there! Happy New year! I know this is a little late, but I haven't updated any of my stories since 2011 started. And you may be wondering why not. I've started college classes and it's causing me to have daily aneurisms. Yeah, so don't expect any updates anytime soon, sorry. Anyway this one shot most likely crack fic came to me at about 4 am in the morning. And it makes no sense and I don't expect anyone to enjoy it. But if you do, thanks! **_

_**This IS YAOI! IF YOU Don't NOT LIKE IT I SUGESST YOU DO NOT READ. Although it's only suggestive, I don't go into any details about anything. **_

Harry Potter was content, and a cat, and mate to Draco Malfoy who was also a cat. And Harry was just fine with that. It had all started in Potions earlier that day. They were supposed to be making a Polyjuice potion. But of course Neville who was sitting right behind them had to mess it up. And then spill the potion all over them. And now they were cats. Both boys...er...cats were checked into the Infirmary and were told it would wear off in 24 hours. So all they had to do was wait.

But in the meantime, while they were exploring Hogwarts as small furry felines, Harry was getting a strange feeling. A feeling that told him to take the white and grey purebred cat in front of him and make him his. So he did. Repeatedly. And Draco had no problem with that . So now they were cuddled together underneath a tree over looking the lake.

"Do you know how much time we have left?" asked Draco.

Lifting his head up Harry stared at his new mate. " Draco, we're cats. We can't tell time."

There was silence, " WELL WHY NOT?"

Harry sighed this was gonna take a while. While he was explaining why cats can't tell time to his mate, Hagrid came up and saw the 2 talking cats and thought they would be a good meal for his brother. So he grabbed and net and ran towards the two who promptly freaked out and ran away into the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid sat on the ground a sad expression on his face, " Why does everybody leave me?"

Meanwhile Draco and Harry were still running for their scared little cat lives. After realizing the half giant wasn't chasing them they slowed down and took a nice kitty nap.

Harry was the first to wake up and when he did he noticed that some one was standing over them. Harry hissed and moved to protect to his mate from the unknown intruder. The man chuckled, " You have nothing to fear, small one. My name is Alphonse and I am a vampire."

"How is that supposed to make me not fear?"

Alphonse looked thoughtful, " I guess your right. Anyway I wanted to ask if you and your mate wanted to become vampires."

Draco woke up at this time, " But we're cats."

"Yes, and vampire have a special kinship with cats, like werewolves do with dogs. And besides you're humans that we're turned into cats, so you'd be fine."

Harry looked at Draco, " So do you wanna...?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do."

So Alphonse bit them and they got turned into vampires. They were a special race of vampires that could go out into the sun, eat food , reproduce and could control the elements. By the end of 5 hours Draco was pretty good at controlling his three elements, fire, water and air. And Harry had almost mastered his elements of light, dark, and earth.

They only reason why they stopped is because Alphonse had forgotten to tell them a few things about being a vampire, but he never got the chance, because Draco and Harry had turned back into humans...well back into human form, and Harry couldn't focus on anything but his mate and doing naughty things to him. So Alphonse left, when Harry grabbed Draco and started making out with him.

"Oh and one more thing," said Alphonse, " We can shape... shift... too..."

He stopped realizing it was pointless, seeing as Harry had already pinned down Draco and was in the process of removing his shirt. "Oh well," he said, " They'll figure it out later." he turned around and went on his merry way.

It wasn't until nearly seven o clock that evening that Harry and Draco walked into the Room of Requirement where all their friends were waiting.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. As he and Draco sat down on a couch " Where have you been and why do you to look so...disheveled?"

"And why were you two together?" screeched Pansy.

"Yeah," Said Ron and Blasie at the same time, " What happened?"

Harry shared an glance with Draco, and then said two words, " Vampire Cats."

_**Hate it? Like it? Want be to get of my sorry butt and update one of my other stories? Please review. **_


End file.
